MARVEL COMICS: Spider-Man Family (Amazing Spider-Man 2)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA SPIDER-MAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA AMAZING SPIDER-MAN FRANCHISE Peter Parker/Spider-Man (of Earth-120703) is an alternate version of Peter Parker that appears in the 2012 film The Amazing Spider-Man and the 2014 film, The Amazing Spider-Man 2. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 is the follow up to Marc Webb's rebooted Spider-Man film franchise. It is a follow up to 2012's The Amazing Spider-Man, and is currently being produced. The film is scheduled for release in April 2014. Webb has been confirmed as the director and Electro has been confirmed as a villain, played by Jamie Foxx. TRAILER PLOT Scientist Richard Parker records a video message to explain his disappearance. Later, he and his wife, Mary, are aboard a private jet hijacked by a man sent to assassinate Richard. With the pilot dead, the plane crashes. In the present, Richard's son Peter continues to fight crime as Spider-Man. He pursues and apprehends Aleksei Sytsevich, who attempted to steal a truck containing plutonium vials. During the chase, Spider-Man rescues OsCorp Industries employee Max Dillon. While speaking by phone with Gwen Stacy, Peter sees a vision of her father, police captain George Stacy, reminding him to leave Gwen out of it. Afterward, Peter meets with Gwen at their high school graduation ceremony, but insists he needs to keep his vow to her father and ends their relationship. Peter's childhood friend Harry Osborn returns to Manhattan to see his terminally ill father Norman, CEO of OsCorp. Norman explains his illness is hereditary, and Harry is at the age where it first develops. Norman gives Harry a small device he claims contains his life's work. The next day, Norman dies and Harry is appointed the new OsCorp CEO. He humiliates the OsCorp board, which has been privy to Norman's secret biogenetic projects for foreign military powers. Thinking that they have become friends, Max idolizes Spider-Man. While tending to some maintenance in an OsCorp laboratory, he loses his balance and falls into a tank of genetically modified electric eels. They attack him, and he mutates into a living electric generator. Meanwhile, Peter attempts to maintain a friendship with Gwen, but she reveals she may move to England for school. Before they can discuss it, Max wanders into Times Square and accidentally causes a blackout. Spider-Man attempts to calm him down, but the police fire at Max, making him lose his temper and attack. Spider-Man eventually stops him, and Max is taken to Ravencroft Institute. The first symptoms of Harry's illness show, and he uses the device Norman gave him to deduce that Spider-Man's blood could help save him. He asks Peter, who has been selling photos of Spider-Man to the Daily Bugle, for help finding Spider-Man. Peter refuses, unsure of what effects the transfusion would have. The OsCorp board-members frame Harry for covering up Max's accident, and remove him as CEO. Harry's assistant, Felicia, informs him of equipment that could help him, so he makes a deal with Max (now calling himself Electro) to get him back inside the OsCorp building. There he finds a suit of armor and other equipment made by Norman, as well as venom from the now-destroyed genetically altered spiders. Instead of curing him, they transform him into a hideous, goblin-like creature. Peter uses information left by his father to locate the video message in an abandoned subway station's hidden lab. Richard explains he had to leave because he refused to cooperate with Norman Osborn's biogenetic weaponization plans. Peter then hears a voicemail from Gwen, telling him she was offered the scholarship in England and is heading to the airport earlier than expected. He manages to catch her and professes his love for her, and they agree to go to England together. Electro causes another blackout, and Peter heads off to fight him. Gwen follows, and they kill Electro in an explosion caused by overloading his electricity supply. Afterward, the transformed Harry arrives equipped with Norman's armor and weaponry; upon seeing Gwen, Harry deduces Spider-Man's true identity and, swearing revenge for being refused the blood transfusion, kidnaps her. He fights Spider-Man at the top of a clock tower. Spider-Man subdues Harry, but Gwen falls to her death. Five months later, Peter has given up being Spider-Man and often visits Gwen's grave. Harry is healing from his transformations, and his associate (the "man in the shadows" from the first film) breaks Sytsevich out of prison and equips him with an electromechanical suit of armor. Calling himself the Rhino, he rampages through the streets. But a recording of Gwen's graduation speech inspires Peter to return as Spider-Man and fight him. SPIDER-MAN WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: Alternate scenes Mary Jane. As we all know Shailene Woodley was cast as Mary Jane Watson, shot some days and then was cut from the movie. The original script includes all of the MJ scenes, and she's introduced as the Parker's new next door neighbor. Her dad is an abusive drunk and she's a waitress who builds motorcycles in her spare time. She has a Spider-Man tattoo on her wrist, and she's clearly interested in Peter, who is totally hung up on Gwen. At one point Spider-Man confronts MJ's dad, telling him to lay off the girl. At the end of the script Gwen comes to Peter's house before heading to London; he's gone but she meets the new neighbor. They have a friendly exchange and MJ says that she always attracts dickheads and asks Gwen what her advice is to get a guy like Peter. "Date a nerd," Gwen says before heading off to die, basically giving MJ the okay to get with Peter. J Jonah Jameson. JJJ's in the original script, as is Robbie Robertson. We see Peter, who is a student at Empire State University, bring his first Spider-Man pictures to JJJ, who gives him a tour of the Daily Bugle. JJJ complains that the internet is killing the newspaper business; later, Spidey and Electro's first fight send them crashing through the Daily Bugle offices and the printing presses. Peter's blood. In the original script Peter actually gives his blood to Harry Osborn. This is a huge improvement over the finished film, where Harry just injects himself with spider venom. In the original script the Goblin suit is better explained - it isn't for military use but was specifically built in secret for Norman Osborn. When Richard Parker wouldn't give his blood to Osborn (the Parker DNA still being the key to it all), the suit went into Norman's boathouse where Harry finds it. The death of Gwen Stacy. It plays out mostly the same in the original script... but Gwen, back broken, hangs on to life long enough to demand that Peter never give up. Because this is the same character who promptly broke his promise to Captain Stacy in The Amazing Spider-Man, Peter quits being Spider-Man in the next scene. "With great power..." The finished film has a terrible bit at the end where Peter quits Spider-Man for a bunch of months, and this time passes by in a montage. The same thing happens here! But instead of finding a tape of Gwen's super on-the-nose graduation speech, Peter is approached by... his dad! Yes, Richard Parker shows back up at the end of the script, and he tells Peter he's been watching him for years. He's seen him become Spider-Man and everything. It's Richard who convinces Peter to become Spider-Man again, and in his last scene in the movie he tells Pete "With great power comes great responsibility," FINALLY working the famous phrase into this new series. MONITOR'S NOTES: Mary Jane's cut scene The movie has so many characters in it, but there is one character that was cut (after filming) and is said to never been shown again even on DVD/Blu-Ray. Mary Jane Watson played by Shailene Woodley was cut according to Marc Webb. By looking at the photos there are three scenes that were cut. "There was one little scene at the beginning where she is next door and it took place right around the montage where he comes back and there was another little moment between Gwen and MJ." "But it just tipped over. The relationship between them and Gwen is so sacred and so powerful, that it just didn’t feel right. And it sucks because Shailene is such a f**king great actress and so cool and magical but it was just about having this obligation to this romance that I thought was sacred. It was just one of those things." This website will keep this images here for the record than Mary Jane Watson was filmed for ASM 2. mj 2.jpg|Mary Jane Watson cut 1 mj 3.jpg|Mary Jane Watson cut 2 mj 4a.jpg|Mary Jane Watson cut 3 mj 4b.jpg|Mary Jane Watson cut 4 mj 6.jpg|Mary Jane Watson cut 5 mj 7.jpg|Mary Jane Watson cut 6 mj 8.jpg|Mary Jane Watson cut 7 mj 12.jpg|Mary Jane Watson cut 8 mj 10.jpg|Mary Jane cut 9 mj 11.jpg|Mary Jane cut 10 mj 13.jpg|Mary Jane cut 12 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Family Category:Amazing Spider-Man Category:Electro Category:Harry Osborn Category:Gwen Stacy Category:Mary J Watson Category:Aleksei Sytsevich - Rhino